Gone
by Lakota1172
Summary: "Ruffnut…." He whispered as he watched her disappear into her house. She was gone.
1. Gone

_**This is set about two years after red death, main ships are Rufflout, Hiccstrid is implied but that's about it! Please enjoy :) **_

"Just leave me alone!" screamed Ruffnut squirming out of Snotlout's grasp and marching away heading for her house. Snotlout's eyes narrowed and he followed her grabbing her arm. "Let go!" yelled Ruffnut trying to push him away.

"Ruff! Stop, why the hell won't you speak to me!" he yelled in anger and desperation.

Ruffnut felt tears coming to her eyes and she tried to push him away again. "Get away from me!" she cried. Why couldn't he just leave her alone! Why couldn't he let mistakes go?

_Flashback two days before _

_Ruffnut smiled to herself as she let her feet dangle into the cool water of the docks and the setting sun shone a beautiful light on the ocean's water the best part was that only about two other Viking's where down at the docks at this time. It was the perfect time for her to get away from Tuffnut and relax, something Ruffnut rarely ever did. With a small smile Ruffnut lay down on her back closing her eyes she sighed. _

"_Having fun Ruff" Came a snort of amusement. Ruffnut opened her eyes to see Snotlout looking down at her with a smirk. _

"_Shouldn't you be trying to get into the pants of Astrid Snotface" said Ruffnut in annoyance as she sat up. She hated it when other people disturbed her only time of peace! Not that she would let anybody know that she wanted some peace in her life. _

_Snotlout gave an angered huff as he sat down next to her, "Shouldn't you be trying to get in the pants of Hiccup" he said in a smug tone. Ruffnut acted instantly and slammed her fist into his stomach winding him. _

"_Shut it!" she yelled. _

"_Okay, Okay I'm sorry" he puffed clu__tching his stomach. Ruff grinned satisfied with her punch._

"_Why are you here anyway" she asked looking at him with an eyebrow raised. _

_Snotlout looked back at her recovering from the punch. "Got bored, I was heading home when I noticed you at the docks, my original plan was to push you in but I decided that I didn't want to ruin such a pretty moment" he said grinning. _

_Ruffnut felt her cheeks start to burn. "I... ah well you better be glad that you didn't or you would of ended up with your head stuffed between your butt!" she said trying to cover up her embarrassment. _

_Snotlout grinned, "Figures... hey why do you come here anyway?" he asked. Ruffnut glanced over at him with a hard glare. _

"_None of your business! Go poke your nose in somebody else's life!" she snapped. Snotlout smirked. "What?!" snapped Ruffnut. _

"_Your life seems pretty interesting" he said looking out at the ocean. _

_Ruffnut felt her cheeks start to burn again. Snap out of it Ruff! She told herself. You like Hiccup! Before she could reply Snotlout spoke again. _

"_Do you really still like Hiccup?" he asked. Ruffnut looked at him shocked. _

"_Why do you wanna know?" she asked _

"_Just do" said Snotlout. _

_Ruffnut looked at him. Should she really tell him….. I mean this was Snotlout after all. She made up her mind… what harm would it do anyway… right? _

"_Well… I guess so" she said looked at her feet._

"_Oh… well I don't really like Astrid that much now anyway" said Snotlout looking at Ruffnut. _

"_Then who do you like now Snotface Tuffnut?" said Ruffnut with a grin. Snotlout smirked. _

"_Close" he said._

_Ruffnut froze. No… he didn't mean her did he! No it can't be. Not the Snotlout that had mistaken her for her brother two weeks before! Ruffnut didn't know what to do, push him in to the water? Act as if nothing happened…. Instead she said, "Who?" _

_Snotlout smiled at her and then…. He leant forwards and placed his lips on hers. Ruffnut tensed up completely…. Her first kiss was Snotlout?! This wasn't what was meant to happen! She was meant to share her first kiss with Hiccup. Wasn't she? All this time Ruffnut had been focused on Hiccup, it was quiet obvious that he and Astrid weren't thinking of breaking up anytime soon and well Snotlout was kind of cute… she and him did spend a lot of time together, now that she thought about it wherever she was Snotlout was with her and wherever Snotlout was she was always there to! Then Ruffnut slowly started to kiss back. She felt him smile when she kissed back and she couldn't help but smile to. _

_When air became important again they pulled apart and Ruffnut let her head rest on his chest. They sat in silence for a while, Snotlout resting his chin on the top of her helmet. "You still like Hiccup better than me?" he asked with a smile. _

_Ruffnut chuckled to herself, "Hiccup can go eat rotten fish for all I care" she said turning her head around and planting a quick kiss on his lips. _

_Snotlout smiled down at her, "Whatever you say babe"_

"_Don't call me babe" said Ruffnut with a smile. _

"_Ok… babe" said Snotlout. Ruffnut grinned before shoving him into the water. _

"_See you later babe" said Ruffnut standing up and spinning on her heels heading back towards her house, leaving a star struck floating Snotlout gazing after his new girlfriend. _

_End flashback _

"Ruff answer me first! Why won't you talk to me!" he demanded, "You won't train with me, talk with me or look at me! Ever since that day on the docks" Ruffnut glared at him.

"That day never happened!" she yelled.

"Yes it did Ruff! It's like I'm a complete stranger to you now!" he yelled.

Ruffnut shoved him almost knocking him over before banging her fists on his chest "Just let me go! I hate you I hate you!" She screamed.

"Ruff stop! I can't keep living day in and day out Ruff with you ignoring me!"

"Why not! What does it matter that I never talk to you again!"

Snotlout looked at Ruffnut with a hurt look on his face, he let go of her and looked away. Ruffnut looked at him her eyes still glistening in tears, "I've already made it clear…. I love you" he said. Ruffnut stared at him in shock. "So stop making me out to look like the bad guy because you're the one hurting me Ruff!" he yelled.

Ruffnut glared at him and then slapped him as hard as she could, "You loud mouthed little cockroach! How dare you say that to me after what you did!" she snarled.

Snotlout put a hunt to his cheek and looked at her, "I haven't done anything!" he yelled.

Ruffnut let the tears flow again, "You idiot! Does this ring any bells?" Ruffnut put on a bad version of Tuffnut's and Snotlout's voices. "Hey Snotlface who do you think is the ugliest girl in the village?" Snotlout froze. Ruffnut continued, "Eh that's easy Ruffnut! Duh!" Ruffnut stopped breathing heavily as she looked at Snotlout her eyes puffy from crying.

"Ruff, babe it's not what you think!" said Snotlout starting to sound despite.

"DON'T CALL ME BABE!' Screamed Ruffnut in complete anger.

Everything was quiet. Ruffnut turned and hugged herself, "Just stay away from me Snotlout. Whatever we thought was there obviously isn't. It was a stupid mistake that's all" she said as she started to walk away.

Snotlout stared after her, his heart broken in two. "Ruffnut…." He whispered as he watched her disappear into her house. She was gone.

_**Please read and Review! Chapter two coming soon!**_


	2. I thought he loved me

_**Well thanks everybody I didn't think it'd get that many positive reviews :) **_

Tuffnut looked down at his sister; she hadn't talked, eaten or moved in two days. Now they might not show it to others but Tuffut and Ruffnut did love each other, they cared for each other and where concerned if one or the other wasn't right. "Ruff? You should come and eat something" said Tuffnut shaking his sister.

Ruffnut sniffed and rolled over.

Tuffnut sighed and sat down on the side of her bed, "You gotta talk to me Ruff! Whats wrong?" asked Tuffnut. When there was no answer he sighed, "Fine I'll just sit here till you tell me whats wrong, so yeah I'll sleep here, eat here and change here..." Ruffnut threw a pillow at him.

"Fine..." she muttered her voice cracking from not talking for so long. Tuffnut frowned when he saw how puffy her eyes where from crying... something really bad had happened and he knew that for a fact.

"What's wrong Ruff?" he asked.

Ruffnut sniffed, "Guys are stupid..." she sniffed tears coming to her eyes again. Tuffnut looked at her trying to make sense of what had happened to her. Then it hit him.

"Who was it?" he asked in a cold flat tone as he stood up. Ruffnut hugged her knees to her chest.

"Snotlout..." she sighed.

Tuffnut raised an eyebrow, "Ew... Snotface, you guys never... you know" said Tuffnut who looked disgusted.

Ruffnut glared at him, "I don't need to tell you anything" she snapped, before burying her head back into her knees "I heard you two talking, he thinks I'm the ugliest girl in the village doesn't he" she cried. Tuffnut looked at her shocked.

"Oh Ruff I'm really sorry" he said.

"It's not your fault" sniffed Ruffnut looking up at her brother. "Without you I would of still been going out with that pig right now" she sniffed. Tuffnut kneeled down next to his sister.

"If I knew that you two were going out I would of beaten him up on the spot" he said with a small smile as he stood up again. "I'm off to go deal with my mistake" he said with a toothy grin.

Ruffnut looked after her brother with a small smile, "Just don't kill him" she muttered, "Just make his life a living hell" Tuffnut grinned.

"Done" he said. As Tuffnut left the room her heard Ruffnut whisper…..

"I thought he loved me"

_**At The Dragon Academy **_

"Do you think Ruffnut will come today?" asked Fishlegs who was stroking Meatlug. Ruffnut hadn't shown up for training for two days, she hadn't been seen by anyone but Tuffnut for two day's either.

"Does anybody even know what's wrong with her?" asked Hiccup.

Everybody was silent and Snotlout looked at the ground with a frown not making eye contact with anybody.

"Oh I know what's wrong with her" came the voice of Tuffnut at his Zippleback flew into the academy as soon as it landed he jumped off and glared at Snotlout. "You are going to pay big time!" he growled.

Everybody looked at Snotlout. "Snotlout?" said Hiccup.

Snotlout looked at Tuffnut in shock.

"Snotlout what did you do" growled Astrid from where she stood next to Hiccup

"I, I" Snotlout said with a stutter. Tuffnut glared at him.

"Barfbelch eat Snotlout" he said plainly. His Zippleback charged forwards at Snotlout roaring.

"Hookfang!" yelled Snotlout in fright. Hookfang intercepted Barfbelch knocking them over. Snotlout gave a sigh of relief, but just as he did Tuffnut was top of him punching his face in.

"Guys stop!" yelled Hiccup. "Toothless stop that fight!" he yelled pointing at Barfbelch and Hookfang. Toothless was soon trying to separate the two dragons with little luck.

"Stormfly help Toothless" yelled Astrid. Stormfly quickly went to go help Toothless as the dragon fight raged on.

"You stupid cow!" Yelled Tuffnut as he punched Snotlout over and over again in the face, Snotlout shoved Tuffnut off him and the two proceeded to tumble around on the ground till Hiccup and Astrid managed to pull them apart.

"Quit it!" snarled Astrid as she pushed Snotlout over, "What the hell has gotten into you two?" she demanded.

No answer,

Hiccup glared at the two of them, "Tuff, explain" he said.

Tuffnut gave an annoyed sigh and glared across at Snotlout, "It's all this idiots fault that Ruffnut is upset!" he yelled. Hiccup looked at Snotlout with a questioning look, Tuffnut went on. "This numbskull convinced my sister that he loved her before he broke her heart!" he yelled.

All eyes went on Snotlout and Snotlout looked at the ground ashamed as he wiped the blood trail away that was leaking from his nose. "Snotlout?" said Hiccup in question.

"What…" grumbled Snotlout.

Astrid looked furious at Snotlout, she stomped over to him and picked him up by his collar, "What did you do to her?!" she snapped.

"Whoa Astrid just put him down" said Hiccup, Astrid just ignored him and when she got no reply from Snotlout she turned to Tuffnut.

"What did he do" she said dropping Snotlout and walking over to Tuffnut.

Tuffnut stood up and glared over at Snotlout, "He made my sister believe that he loved her and then last week he told me that he thought Ruffnut was the ugliest girl in the whole village!" he exclaimed. Astrid looked back at Snotlout with a hard glare.

"How stupid can you possibly get!" she yelled.

Hiccup looked at Snotlout with a disgusted look on his face, "Snotlout….. Really I'm surprised at what you've done… I mean that's low even for you" he said.

Snotlout looked up at his friends, "No guy's let me explain it's really not what it seems, I swear!" said Snotlout standing up and looking around at them all in desperation. But nobody seemed to want to listen.

"You can stop coming to training if you like Snotlout" said Hiccup turning and walking to Toothless who had seemed too had stopped the fight.

"Just really never show your face around me and my sister again and we'll get along fine" said Tuffnut who had already mounted his dragon.

"Guy's! No don't do this" said Snotlout, "You need to hear the truth!" said Snotlout who was now begging. "Please guys! Stop, listen to me please!" he begged, but it was no use everybody was leaving, and soon he was all alone in the abandoned academy with Hookfang.

Snotlout stood there, this couldn't be happening… he couldn't come flying with them anymore. All his friends hated him now…. Ruffnut hated him now.

They were all gone.

_**Please keep reading and reviewing! I love hearing from you all! **_


	3. Wolves

Ruffnut stood up and walked towards her bedroom window. Tuffnut had only been gone for a few minutes but it felt like hours. She knew what he was going to do…. Beat the hell out of Snotlout….. The mere thought of Snotlout made Ruff tear up again.

She kicked the wall in anger, she kicked it again and again until her foot started to bleed before sinking to the ground in tears. She hated this feeling, she had never had it before…. She had never had her heart broken before.

"I need to get away from here" she muttered to herself. She slowly stood up and glanced around her room. She didn't know where she was going but all she knew was that she had to get away from Berk away from Snotlout.

She opened her bedroom door slowly and crept out without making a sound heading towards her house's back door where she and Tuff would usually sneak out at night to cause mischief.

Ruffnut basically threw herself out the door, still in tears and tore as fast as she could away from her house and towards the woods. Not caring where she'd end up….

_**1 Hour later **_

Tuffnut smirked to himself smugly. Snotlout had been booted out of the academy and that was fine by him. Snotlout had hurt his sister and through he wouldn't like to admit it Tuffnut hated seeing his sister upset….

He glanced behind him at BarfBelch who was munching away happily at some fish that Tuffnut had given them.

When Tuffnut had first left the academy with the others leaving Snotlout in his own sorrows, his original plan was to head straight for home and tell his sister but then he thought that he should give her a bit of space and take BarfBelch for a fly…

His house came into sight and he smiled, picking up the pace, he couldn't wait to tell his sister, not wanting to deal with his parents who were probably waiting for him at the front door Tuffnut veered off to the right towards he and his sisters window. Only to hear his name being called.

Tuffnut groaned and turned to see Fishlegs and Meatlug waddling towards him, "Tuffnut!" he called with a slight edge of panic in his voice.

Tuffnut looked at Fishlegs and rolled his eyes, "What is it Meatbag?" he groaned crossing his arms, "Can't you see I'm busy"

"You don't look busy" said Fishlegs.

Tuffnut shrugged it off, "Well I am so you better make it quick!"

Fishlegs nodded and gulped, "Oh yeah um… well Ruffnut isn't exactly in your house…." He said trailing off.

Tuffnut snapped his head back towards Fishlegs, "What!?" he yelled heading rushing towards his window and peering in. Fishlegs was right…. She was gone.

"I saw her heading towards the woods…" said Fishlegs.

"Well why didn't you follow her!" snapped Tuffnut turning and glaring at the meaty boy in front of him.

Fishlegs gulped and looked at the ground, "I did try to follow her but… I lost sight of her" he said, "So I came to find you but I couldn't find you anywhere" he said.

Tuffnut frowned and turned to look towards the forest when somebody caught his eye…. Snotlout. Tuffnut's teeth gritted together and his gaze turned hard. "Him" he growled.

Fishlegs turned and saw Snotlout walking in the village looking at the ground, "Now Tuffnut…." Said Fishlegs but Tuffnut was already storming towards the unaware Snotlout.

Fishlegs gulped and hurried after him, "Tuffnut, how do you know Snotlout did something" he said, "I mean it was only like an hour ago that he was banished from training, he wouldn't do anything else" he said.

Tuffnut rolled his eyes, "BarfBelch stay with Meatlug" he snapped at his dragon before it could follow him. Then he turned and looked at Fishlegs, "She went into the forest because she's upset ok! She's upset because of him" he growled. Pointing at the still unaware Snotlout who was still walking through the village.

"Oh no" muttered Fishlegs. He stopped and gulped before heading running as fast as he short legs could take him to find Hiccup and Astrid.

"I am going to kill him" growled Tuffnut his gaze strictly set on Snotlout. "Hey!" he yelled at Snotlout.

Snotlout turned to see who had called him only to get a fist in the face. He fell backwards clutching his face onto a crate full of eggs. Some of the villagers stopped and watched while others moved on not wanting anything to do with the feud.

Tuffnut glared down at Snotlout before punching him again in the face, "What the hell have you done!" he yelled at Snotlout.

Snotlout shoved Tuffnut off him slightly giving him enough time to stand up, but not enough to be prepared for Tuff's next assault on him. Tuffnut kicked him square in the stomach winding him before punching him in the gut and face.

Snotlout fell back down in a heap and gave a groan of pain.

"What did you do to her!" yelled Tuffnut again.

Snotlout groaned again and clutched his stomach, not knowing what to do.

Tuffnut was about to give Snotlout another kick in the chest when he was pulled back. It was Astrid, she threw Tuffnut aside before pulling him up by his arm, "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" she yelled.

Hiccup and Fishlegs who had just arrived went straight to Astrid and Tuffnut.

"Astrid not here!" snapped Hiccup, looking around at the villagers that where watching. He then turned and walked towards Snotlout helping him up.

"Come on" said Astrid pushing Tuffnut forwards.

The teens soon came Hiccups house. "Dad's not home" said Hiccup as he opened the door. When all the teens where inside Hiccup closed the door. "Now are one of you gonna tell us what's going on?" he asked.

Tuffnut shrugged Astrid off him and glared at Snotlout, "Ruffnut's missing" he said.

Snotlout looked up at him in shock, "What? Where is she?" he asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me that" growled Tuffnut.

Astrid and Hiccup glanced at each other.

"Fishlegs saw her go in but he lost sight of her" said Tuffnut looking at them, he then snapped his head back to Snotlout, "So see what this is your fault" he growled pointing at him.

Snotlout glared right back and stood up from where he was seated, "It's not my fault!" He yelled.

Astrid glared at the two of them, "Instead of arguing about whose fault it is, we should go looking for her!" she snapped, "She could easily get lost in the woods without a map, not to mention wolves" she said.

"Let's go then!" snapped Snotlout.

Tuffnut glared at him, "Who said anything about you coming with us" he snarled.

Hiccup groaned, "Guy's we don't have time for this! Fish, you and I take the skys, Tuffnut, Snotlout and Astrid search the woods by foot, take my map" he said handing them a map, "Keep them in check Astrid" said Hiccup.

Astrid nodded. "Let's go" she said.

Fishlegs and Hiccup left, while Astrid, Tuffnut and Snotlout stayed for a moment. "If you two do anything, I'll beat you so bad that you have a black eye for six weeks" snapped Astrid.

Tuffnut and Snotlout nodded their heads slowly before going to follow Astrid out of Hiccups.

Tuffnut looked back at Snotlout, "If I find out that you've hurt my sister more then what you say you have, I will not stop next time" he growled, clenching his fists.

Snotlout glared right back at him.

"Lucky I haven't done anything else then"

_**Elsewhere**_

Ruffnut stumbled through the forest, her arms where all covered in scratches and she had a nose bleed. She had fallen over not too long ago and hit her face pretty hard on a rock. She didn't even know where she was anymore and to be honest she didn't really care.

"Stupid Snotface" she muttered as she walked through the forest over fallen logs and rocks. "Stupid Berk" she threw a stone and stumbled again, "Stupid love…" she sniffed at that last sentence she said and took another step forwards not really watching where she was going and as soon as she did she caught her food in a tree root and fell forwards and the worst bit of all, it was a steep hill that she had stumbled down.

Ruffnut gave a small shriek as she fell down the hill, her body was in immense pain as she fell, rocks scratched her body and face. It felt like hours had gone by as she fell but it all stopped when he body was flung into a tree *CRACK* That was the only sound she heard and she knew that one of her ribs had been broken.

She gave a small yelp of pain trying to deal with the pain she was in. "Come on Ruff, it's just one rib, you can still get up" she said to herself. She reached forwards and garbed the trees trunk as well as she could to keep her balance and then she moved her left foot and dug it into one of the trees open roots to keep her steady. Then she moved her right foot forwards ever so slightly and pain erupted in her side.

With a loud scream of pain Ruff lost her balance and was sent tumbling backwards down the steep hill again, every time her right side would hit the ground sharp and painful pain would erupt through her.

Ruffnut wrapped her arms as best as she could around herself hoping that the pain would stop soon, but it didn't, she kept going and going until finally. *THUMP* She landed at the bottom of the steep hill.

With a loud groan Ruff lay on the ground, thanking the god's that she was alive. She looked down at her right side and slowly lifted her top it was badly bruised, she must of broken a few more than just one rib.

Tears came to her eyes again and she looked up at the sky, why did she have to come her, now she was in the middle of nowhere with no map to guide her home and she was hurt bad.

She rolled her head over to the left and closed her eyes, she just wanted to melt away into the ground, hoping that this was all a bad dream. After a few minutes she opened her eyes again and froze a few meters away from her crouching down and looking right at her was an old man.

She yanked herself backwards in fright forgetting all about her wounds and screamed in pain and fright.

The man smiled a toothy grin at her and put his hand to his beard, "My, my, my that was a fair tumble you took there little girl" he said slowly crawling towards her.

Ruffnut gulped, this guy was dead set freaky, "Leave me alone!" she snapped, reaching behind her hoping she could find anything, hopefully a big stick or rock.

The man gave an awful laugh and crawled a little faster towards her, "You seem to be in pain" he said reaching towards her.

Ruffnut hit his hand away as hard as she could and fell to her side giving a small yelp of pain as she landing on her broken ribs. The old man frowned and reached for her again.

"It's alright, little girl, I can heal your wounds" he said.

Ruffnut glared at him, "Vikings don't need help!" She snapped trying to hit his hand away again but it caused more pain for her.

The old man stopped and smiled, "Well, alright then, I'll leave you here all alone in the woods, wounded and by the looks of things lost with wild hungry wolves looking for an easy meal such as yourself" he said turned and crawling away.

Ruffnut looked after him and growled to herself, "Wait!" she said.

The old man stopped, "What was that?" he said.

Ruffnut rolled her eyes, "I said wait!"

The old man grinned and glanced back at her, "So you do want my help then little girl" he said.

Ruffnut sighed, "Yes I do, alright! Just help me" she snapped.

The old man crawled back towards her and smiled reaching down to touch her right side. He then closed his eyes and started muttering things under his breath.

Ruffnut flinched at is touch at first before gulping and looking down at what he was doing, black mist was coming out of his hand and onto her stomach making her feel like she was never hurt. "What are you doing?" she asked.

The old man grinned and looked down at her, "Magic" he said.

Ruffnut looked down at his hands only to find that he had removed them. She was feeling fine now, no pain anywhere not a scratch or anything in sight on her body anymore either. "Whoa" she said.

The old man grinned *prefect* he thought.

Ruffnut looked back up at him, "Um… thanks I guess" she said slowly standing up and looking down at him.

He grinned and bowed, "That is all right little one" he said looking back up at her. "I should be going now" he said turning and starting to crawl off.

Ruffnut looked down at her body and smiled about to turn and find her way home when she thought of something…. Something that made her turn and call the wizard back.

"Wait!" she yelled again running to catch up the old man who was surprisingly fast for an old man crawling.

The old man grinned an evil grin and looked back at her, "Yes?" he asked.

Ruffnut looked down at him and gulped, "You, you are a wizard right?" she asked.

The old man nodded his head, "That I am dearie" he said.

"Then you can change people?" she said, "Right?"

The wizard smiled, "It depends on how they want to change" he said.

Ruffnut took a deep breath, "I want to look different…. I want to be beautiful, not ugly" she said. The wizard smiled again.

"Well, there is something I can change" he said.

Ruffnut looked at him smiling, "Really?" she said.

"Really" he said.

"Well when can you change me?" she asked.

The wizard grinned and his eyes went a pure black, "Right now"

Before Ruffnut could act, she and the wizard where surrounded by wolves. She jumped backwards away from the closest wolf to her. "What are you doing!" she yelled.

The wizard grinned and stood up, he was much taller than he had looked before and he took a step towards her. "I have been looking for some time for a new body" he said.

Ruffnut gulped but stood her ground, "Get away from me you creep!" she yelled. The wolves behind her started to growl and snap at her, forcing her to go forwards.

"As you can see this body is very old, I cannot run anywhere in it, hunt in it or rule in it, but your body is perfect, young, strong just the things I need not to mention that you are a Viking, that will come in very useful…." He said.

Ruffnut glared at him, she didn't know what this man was going on about, all she knew was that she had to get out of here and fast. Ruffnut lunged forwards and rolled underneath the wizards legs before standing up and heading towards a gap in the circle of wolves but as soon as she did another black wolf appeared out of nowhere jumping on her back and pinning her to the forest floor.

"I am almost impressed" came the voice of the wizard, Ruffnut glanced up and saw the wizard patting the head of the wolf, "You like my little pet's girl, made them myself" he said.

Ruffnut glared at him, "I give a Nadders breath about your stupid mutts!" she growled before spitting on the wizards shoe.

The wizard looked down at his shoe in disgust, "How delightful" he said rolling his eyes, "I think you keep forgetting that I am more powerful then you little girl" he said, "I was one of the most powerful beings on the planet" he said.

Ruffnut rolled her eyes, trying to stay brave, "Then why do you need me frogs breath" she said but her voice cracked at the end of her sentence.

But that didn't seem to matter cause the wizard now looked angered, "Are you deaf or something" he snapped, "I said "was" one of the most power beings on the planet!" he growled, "I have not yet gained my full power and I need your body to do so"

Ruffnut gulped and tried to shrug the wolf off her but it was too strong, "Let me go!" she yelled.

The wizard rolled his eyes, "You try to be brave little girl when it is easy to see that you are not" he sighed, then he looked back at her with a look of curiosity on his face, "Why did you want to change yourself girl?" he asked.

Ruffnut didn't reply.

The wizard grinned, "Well I'll see soon enough" he said.

Ruffnut glanced up at him, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Have you ever heard of possession?" he asked, "Well that is what I am going to do to you, for instance this old man was just a farmer before I found him and then I went into his body, owning his mind, soul, heart" he said grinning.

The wizard then bended down next to her, "I've had enough of our little game" he growled.

"It's time for me to take charge"


	4. Bad

_**Hey y'all!**_

_**Now firstly I had a very long writers block and I am also busy with other stories but I will not abandon this story! Lakota1172 never abandons a story! The next chapter might take some time again, I know I'm sorry but I am really into this fanfic I'm writing about Zombies so please don't be harsh and I hope you enjoy this new chapter :3**_

"RUFF!"

That's all that could be heard echoing around the lonely dark, damp forest. It had been hours since any of the Berk teens had seen the female twin; Astrid had passed it off as usual twin business for the first two hours but once the mark hit four hours she had started to get worried.

"RUFF!" Shouted Astrid again as she, Tuff and Snotlout powered through the woods with only one thing on their minds, finding Ruffnut.

"This is all your fault you stupid dung faced mule" mumbled Tuffnut at Snotlout as he shuffled through the rain after Astrid, "Not only is my stupid elf butt sister missing these woods which would just happen to be your fault but I can't feel my nose anymore it's that cold! By the time we find my sis I'll have no nose and will be as blue as the ocean!"

"If you ask me it'd be an improvement…" mumbled Snotlout who was standing up on a large boulder getting a good view of the forest.

"If ya' got something to say, say it to my face Snotbreath!" growled Tuff half tempted to just throw the nearest rock at Snotlout's face for good measure.

Astrid rolled her eyes, "Would you two quit it already! We're all out here in the freezing cold looking for Ruffnut and you two act like you couldn't care if we found her all broken and bruised down some pit!"

"I wouldn't care!" said Tuffnut raising his hand but in reality he was worried for his sister…

Astrid glared at him but said nothing as the rain started to pour down harder, "Great" she mumbled, "Just what we needed…."

So the three teen's marched through the rain for another fifteen minutes before Snotlout spotted something from where he had gotten perched up on a fallen tree, his eyes widened at the sight before him, down the steep hill that was about six meters from them was a body crumpled to the ground… blond braids and he knew exactly who it was.

"RUFFNUT!" He yelled.

Astrid and Tuff stopped in their tracks and looked up at Snotlout.

Pointing with one meaty finger Snotlout yelled out, "She's down that hill! She's not moving either!"

Astrid and Tuffnut hurried towards the edge of the hill and looked down to see Ruffnut's body a fair distance away from them. "What do we do?" asked Tuff looking down at his sister with concern in his eyes something rare for the twin to show.

Astrid turned to face Tuff, "We make our way down the hillside carefu-" She didn't get to finish her sentence as Snotlout pushed past and her started running down the hill the best he could.

Tuffnut looked after him for a split second before jumping down after him, "So that's how your gonna play it huh? A race! Well you're in trouble mister for you have just challenged Berks finest.. eh? Hill racer… Yeah Hill racer!"

Astrid looked after the boys in disbelief, "Oh for the love of god!" she exclaimed before sliding down the hill after them.

Snotlout stumbled down the steep hill falling a few times but not nearly as much as Tuffnut was. He couldn't take his eyes off Ruff through, all he could see was her motionless body splayed out on the ground rain splashing onto her face.

After what seemed like ages Snotlout finally made it to Ruff's side, "Oh hell" he muttered as he put his hand to her forehead, she was as cold as ice. "Ruff" he muttered, "Come on Ruff…" but almost as soon as he got the words out of his mouth he was shoved aside.

"The hell you think you're doing to my sis!" it was Tuffnut…

Snotlout gave an annoyed look at the male twin, "Trying to help her!" he growled.

Tuffnut rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah whatever" before looking back down at his sister, "Ruff?" he said leaning down beside her, when she didn't reply Tuffnut growled and looked over at Snotlout, "You killed her!" he yelled.

Snotlout's eyes went wide, "How the hell did I do that!" he snapped standing up.

Tuffnut rolled his eyes and pointed accusingly at Snolout, "I…. I don't know how you did it but… um YOU DID IT!" He yelled about to lunge forwards Snot.

"Hey meat heads!" it was Astrid.

Tuffnut stopped and turned to look at her along with Snotlout.

"Before you go around telling people they killed someone, maybe you should actually check that the person they meant to of killed is really dead!" Astrid was kneeling down beside Ruff, "There's still a pulse… a faint one but it's there" she said.

Snotlout felt a small smile come onto his face, "So she's not… you know… dead?"

Astrid nodded, "That's what not dead usually means Snotlout "

Tuffnut came to Ruff's other side, "Come on then! We gotta get her back!" he said gently grabbing Ruff and holding her up.

Astrid held her other side before looking around, "The only way out of here that I can see is back up that hill…" she said with a frown… "Snotlout try and clear a pathway for us!" she ordered.

Snotlout who was looking kinda confused and useless nodded frantically, "Yeah, of course" he said looking back at the steep hill, the rain had started to poor heavily now and it was getting really slippery. "This might take a while…."

_**Ruffnut **_Demon

"You're not noticed back on Berk are you? Nobody notices poor little Ruffnut do they? But honestly I don't blame them for not noticing you… your ugly, you look like a boy, you have a poor attitude and do you really think that anyone likes you for your personality?"

"**Shut up" **

"Oh sorry did I make you mad?"

"**Just shut up!" **

"Touchy are we? Well may I continue?"

"…**.." **

"I thought as much… do you really think that anybody actually likes you? Do you think that anybody loves you? You the second twin you know… I non important one… the replacement if anything bad happens to the first one"

"**So… I don't care" **

"Yes you do. I know you do. Your mother and father never spent much of their time on you, your brother always came first, and even when it comes to your friends you come second over your brother"

"…**.." **

"You agree with me don't you?"

"**No" **

"Yes, yes you do, I know you do"

"**How do you know what I feel, your just a stupid old man!" **

"I am not an old man"

"**Eh, yes you ar-" **

"I AM NOT AN OLD MAN!"

"***gulp* then what are you?"**

"I am a demon. My real name is Bodhi, but I have gone by many names in the past…. Just before I met you I was a Jed. But now…. Now I am you, Ruffnut Thorsten"

"**No you're not! Just leave me alone, get away from me!" **

"I do not think you have come to terms with what I have done to you have you?"

"**What do you think?" **

"You have a much undeveloped mind don't you?"

"**Can you please just tell me what is going on!" **

"Fine, fine… like I said. I am a demon, I have taken over your body, I am going to use you to take over Berk, hopefully by then you would of let all your anger take over you and I won't have to make you be bad, you will just let the rage take over you and all you will see is red"

"…**. Shut up" **

"What it's true"

"**SHUT UP!" **

"Not even that boy cared about you enough"

"…**.Stop" **

"He thinks your ugly, useless, second best to that girl Astrid"

"… **Yes he thinks that I'm ugly but I'm not second best to anyone!" **

"You don't really think that, I know what you really think, I am in your mind after all so don't bother with the lies girl. I know that you are always pictured second best… second best to your twin, second best to Astrid"

"**No I'm not" **

"Yes, yes you are, nobody likes you, you are hated in the village by all and that's just not fair"

"**What? Why would you care what's fair and what's not" **

"Because I know what it's like to be second best to all, not loved as much… to be hated by my village. I am just like you Ruffnut, you may not believe me but we are so alike in so many ways"

"**Don't compare me to you" **

"But my dear Ruffnut… they deserve to pay for making you feel angry, sad… hurt and you know that. How can they go around acting like you are nothing more than a pile of crap and not pay! They deserve to pay for what they have done!"

"…**. Yes" **

"Yes, Yes! Ruffnut let all that angry escape! Let it flow through the body! Let it consume you! They deserve to pay!"

"**Your right…. I am always seen second best" **

"That's right! You are Ruffnut and it's not fair! Why should you be considered second best?"

"**Yeah why should I" **

"Why should you be the one frowned upon by the village!"

"**Why should I!" **

"You deserve more than this!"

"**I do…" **

"Yes, yes you do, You deserve more than anybody on Berk!"

"**Yeah" **

"Now my dearest Ruffnut would you do me the honor of waking your body up?"

_**Hope y'all enjoyed it! **_

_**Till next time! **_

_**Lakota1172**_


End file.
